The invention concerns an absorbent for animal excreta, as is for example known as so-called litter that is poured in a practicable layer height onto a floor of stalls, huts, boxes or the like of domestic animals, so that the excreta becoming mixed with this litter may be removed on the one hand in a hygienic manner and on the other hand do not seep into the bottom of the accommodations of the domestic animals and there form unpleasant smelling products of decomposition.
Customarily, substances of an organic or organic type are used as the absorbent, such as e.g. sand, sepiolite, wood chips of a certain particle size, to which odor-suppressing additives may be mixed.
In part these materials have a relatively low adhesion capability or a too high specific weight which is in the neighborhood of about 350-1500 g/l. This high weight not only makes the transportation of the litter more difficult for the animal owner, but it also causes substantial freight costs for the manufacturer and seller of such litter.